


Guardian(Friend!Crona X Dating!Reader)

by LoverofAnime11



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofAnime11/pseuds/LoverofAnime11
Summary: This is also on my friend's Deviantart!-----Crona is a friend of yours that remembers you perfectly, but somehow manages to forget who your boyfriend is. Is this because of jealousy or is it because he really does have trouble remembering some faces? You'll never know, your boyfriend will never know, only your friend himself will know!





	Guardian(Friend!Crona X Dating!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this!

Chapter 1

It was a nice day in Death City today. 

There were actually no missions to be done for once, which was such a relief, your Meister was tired from the last mission you guys did, where he had gotten hurt. 

"Hey, Kris, how are your stitches holding up?", the inquisitive Maka Albarn asked your Meister, who looked down at the row she was in with tired bright purple eyes. 

"They're coming out today which is a miracle...My stomach hurts every time they pull.", Kris complained, his light British voice filled with annoyance and relief.

"I guess that counts as good, then.", Soul said, leaning his head back and looking up at the two of you. 

An dark smoky grey ear flicked in annoyance, the Neko Meister didn't really like Soul. 

"Kris, be nice.", you warned, watching as his long tail began to spike up. 

Kris huffed before laying his head down on his arms to take a nap. 

Stein wasn't even doing anything productive anyway.

"Guess he still doesn't like me.", Soul chuckled, leaning forwards once more.

"Yeah.", you sighed, running your fingers through Kris's dark smoky hair.

Kris shuddered, his tail flicking back and forth in content.

You chuckled, removing your fingers from his silky locks, making him whine dejectedly.

You smiled softly, turning back to the paper you were drawing on.

A soft sneeze came from beside you, startling you which made you look over.

Crona sneezed once more into a tissue, shaking his head softly.

"Getting sick?", you asked the fidgety male, who jumped at the sound of your voice.

"N-No, allergy's are a-acting up.", Crona sniffled, rubbing his nose with the tissue.

"And it isn't even allergy season.", you sympathized, patting the Demon Swordsman's back.

"Heh...Yeah.", Crona chuckled softly, sighing raggedly.

Your smile widened as you mussed Crona's bubblegum pink hair, making him squirm slightly with a soft whine.

"Hope you start to feel better soon, bud.", you said, turning back to your paper, unaware of the dark purple eyes of your friend looking at you somewhat lovingly.

\-----------------

When the bell rang, Kris nearly jumped out of his skin when you touched his shoulder, bright purple eyes wide. 

"Woah! It's just me, Kris, calm down.", you chuckled, amused by the Neko's skittish act.

"School over already?", Kris asked groggily, standing up slowly to stretch.

"Yeah, for the summer. We gotta get you to the Nurses' Office so Professor Stein can remove your stitches.", you replied, walking down the steps.

"P-Professor Stein? Why can't Nygus do it?", Kris gulped, he was terrified of the Meister.

"Because Professor Stein is the one who put your stitches in.", you sighed, rolling your (E/C) softly.

"Okay.", Kris said with a shaky voice, following after you quickly as you left the room.

When Kris got his stitches out, you had to help Professor Stein hold him down due to him trembling like a leaf and not holding still per order of both you and the crazed Professor. 

"That wasn't so bad. Professor Stein didn't try to attack you.", you said soothingly, patting your Meister softly on the back.

"I guess it wasn't. So, what plans do you have for the days we won't be hanging out with each other or our friends?", Kris asked, feeling much more energized than earlier.

"I'll hang out with Joe and we'll go out on dates, I guess.", you shrugged, used to Kris's teasing about dating your childhood crush.

"Ooh, hanging out with Joseph Boders! Maybe you'll go all the way soo-OW!", Kris was cut off by your elbow making contact with his ribs.

"Be quiet, you degenerate!", you hissed, noticing an ice blue-eyed weapon down the hall, Joe's weapon to be exact, who looked over at the mention of his Meister's name.

"What? It's just Raven.", Kris said, smirking at you as you blushed in embarrassment.

"I don't want Raven coming over here! He doesn't like me very much.", you whispered, hissing quietly through your teeth as you heard two pairs of footsteps approaching.

"Too late. Oh, and look, he's got Joseph with 'im!", the British male chuckled, watching with amused eyes as the other Neko and the Meister came over.

"Hey, (Y/N). Hey, Kris.", the brunette Meister smiled, looking at Raven with judging eyes.

Raven sighed in annoyance as he rolled his eyes, glaring icy holes into your soul.

"Yo.", Raven said, flicking his pitch black wounded left ear angrily.

Raven was 6 ft 6 in height, he would be 6 ft 3 without his cat ears while Joe was 5'8 in height, (taller/shorter) than you while Kris was 5'10 in height.

You thought Raven was odd when you first met him and still do due to his appearance. 

The Neko has pale skin, jet black hair, his right cat ear was snow white while the left one was pitch black and had a notch resembling a bullet hole. 

His tail is long, longer than your Meisters', black with a white tip. 

As always his ice blue eyes possessed narrow pupils, as if he judged everyone he came across, which he probably did.

He always wore silk gloves on his hands, which was similar to the gloves from that anime Black Butler Kris watched whenever he was bored.

Right now, he was wearing his usual grey hoodie that had the words 'Mess with me, I fight back' in bold black letters 'Mess with me' on top, 'I fight back' on the bottom with a picture of claw marks across in between, pitch black jeans and white nike shoes.

Joe, on the other hand, was a tan brunette with friendly green eyes, like Maka's.

He was wearing a long sleeve shirt that had the words 'I'm with my bodyguard' with an arrow underneath pointing to Raven, white jeans and black puma shoes.

"Hey, Joe. Hi...Raven.", you said, forcing a smile onto your face.

"Tch. Save your breath, girl.", Raven challenged, pupils seeming to narrow even further.

"Raven!", Joe reprimanded, 'tsk'ing in disappointment.

Raven 'tch'ed once more and stayed silent.

"I'm sorry, (Y/N), he's just mad. Black*Star decided to pick a fight with him and Raven was already in a bad mood, so...", Joe trailed off, looking at his weapon to continue.

"Piss off.", Raven snarled, turning around before storming away, his tail lashing violently.

"I'll get 'im.", Kris sighed, chasing after the other Neko while shouting for him to wait up.

"I guess he really does hate me.", you sighed, looking at the ground dejectedly.

"He'll get used to ya.", Joe chuckled, patting your head.

You smiled at your boyfriend, before growing alert as footsteps were heard.

You turned around to see Crona walking towards the two of you, his dark purple eyes darting between you and Joe in confusion.

"Hi, Crona!", you greeted the pinkette, who smiled softly at you.

"H-Hi. Who's this?", Crona asked, turning towards Joe.

"Crona, you should now me by now. We've been introduced many times.", Joe sighed, looking at the 6 ft 1 male.

"Oh. You're...uh...I wanna say...Jack???", Crona questioned, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Joseph, Crona, Joseph Boders. But everyone calls me Joe.", Joe said, exasperated by the fact that Crona always forgot his name.

"S-Sorry, I just can't remember for some r-reason.", Crona apologized, forcing a smile before he walked away.

\---------

"Wow, Crona, that was cold!", Ragnarok said as he appeared out of Crona's back.

"W-What do you mean?", Crona asked in confusion.

"Pretending to forget (Y/N)'s boyfriend's name! I know you love her but jeez, at least make an effort to be friendly near the competition!", Ragnarok said, resting his arms and head on Crona's head as the Swordsman walked.

"I-I can't help it. That J-John character is s-something.", Crona said sadly.

"Crona...His name's Joseph.", Ragnarok reminded.

"O-Oh.", was all Crona said.

"You really forget his name, do you?", Ragnarok asked, curious on how Crona got the name mixed up.

"The first time I m-met him, it was on p-purpose, but now...I guess I s-subconsciously trained m-myself t-to forget.", Crona explained, suddenly confused on who he was talking about.

"Hey, for once, you actually accomplished something!", Ragnarok exclaimed as Crona entered his cell.

"Y-Yeah...I guess you're right.", Crona said, closing the door behind him to get some well-needed rest.


End file.
